All the Time in the World
by theseahag
Summary: "You're a loser, Mccormick." "Yeah, but you love me." He presses a kiss to her lips again, hands tangled in her hair. She doesn't deny it or accept it. Just stays silent and lets him kiss her. {fem!Craig}


**A/N:** I wanted to write fem!Craig and it turned into this. It was just a drabble I posted on tumblr that I'm transferring over to FFN. Enjoy.

* * *

"Go out with me."

Craig looks up from the cash register, the money she was holding falling onto the floor as her grip on it loosens in surprise. Kenny is standing on his tiptoes to hover over the man she was servings shoulder.

"Mccormick-" she starts, but notices the annoyed face on the man she was supposed to be giving money to. She bends down and picks the paper she dropped on the floor in her shock.

"Here you go, sir." she says as she hands the money and the dvds she was bagging to the older male. He sends a withering look in her direction, which she responds to with a blank expression. As he turns around to exit she flicks him off.

Kenny plops down on the counter, all toothy smiles at the dark haired girl.

"So what do you say?" he questions, grabbing onto the girls braid and playing with it. Craig slaps his hand away. Stupid Kenny, always trying to mess with her hair and flirting with her. She averts her gaze from him and turns her attention to the nature magazine she was looking at before her last customer rang up.

"No," she says, simply in her nasally voice. She flicks to the next page of her magazine where a cute guinea pig is looking up at her with it's beady black eyes.

Kenny let's out a huff, putting his hand over the page, trying to gain her attention.

"Well, at least come out with Karen, Ruby and I tonight. I just want to keep an eye on them tonight with...you know." Kenny was referring to the current crazy that was going on in the town. Someone had shown up dead, no one knows what the cause was. Everyone was warned to be careful.

Craig actually does look up at the blond, blankly. She closes her magazine as she notices a customer make their way to her register.

"Whatever. Same time?" she asks as the customer looks at the candy on display, deciding what they wanted with their movies.

"Same time." he responds.

At around 8 PM Craig and Ruby show up at Kenny's house in her moms minivan. Craig honks the horn, signalling for the two Mccormicks to get their ass outside. Eventually Kenny comes stumbling out of his house, clad in orange, hood pulled up and scarf covering his face. Karen soon follows after, pulling the door shut behind her. They climb into the van, buckling up.

"Where to?" Craig questions, hand gripping the steering wheel. Ruby leans back in her seat.

"Well, there is a movie playing in North Park drive in theatre." the red head mentions. She digs in her pocket, looking for the pamphlet. Eventually she fishes it out of her coat pocket and hands it to her sister.

"It's some romance movie type thing. We've been wanting to go since last month." Karen adds in as Craig looks down at the pamphlet. The dark haired female lets out a defeated sigh and folds the pamphlet.

"Fine." she responds. Craig can feel the stupid smirk on Kenny's face. She rests the pamphlet in the space between Ruby and herself and puts the car in reverse, backing it up and then taking off on the road.

They pass through the neighborhood they know so well, Kenny waving at Kyle and Stan as they pass the two males walking down the road. Eventually they're out of South Park and are not far from North Park.

After about a 15 minute ride, they are parked at the drive in. Ruby and Karen climb up onto the roof of the car while Craig remains in the front seat. Kenny goes off to buy food.

The movies that are going to be played are one of those classic-watch a million times with your boyfriend or with your lonely single self type deals. The Notebook and A Walk to Remember. Both based off books by the same author. Craig let's out another sigh. She hates romance movies.

Eventually Kenny comes back and takes his seat next to her after handing the girls their food. He sends a grin, the gap between his two front teeth evident. The blond kicks up his feet and watches the film in mild interest.

After about 30 minutes in, he turns to Craig,

"Would you kiss me if you were going to die?" he questions. Craig looks at him, an eyebrow raised. She folds her arms.

"What kind of question is that?" she asks, annoyed. Seriously?

"I mean, if you knew you only had a month to live. And you only had one chance, would you kiss me? Or maybe do more...?" he elaborates. Craig flips him off.

"...I don't know." she says, finally. She unfolds her arms and turns her attention away at the screen. She was looking but not really seeing. The dark haired girl just didn't want to look at Kenny in the face right now.

"That's not a fair question. I don't know what I'd do." she adds in. Her hand wraps around the arm rest, squeezing.

Kenny looks at her for awhile. She can feel his gaze on her and it makes her feel hot all over. Eventually she looks back at him. But he's not smiling anymore. He's looking at her, puzzled.

"I think you would." he says, after some time. He looks her up and down.

"And I don't know what you're waiting for." he starts, he leans in closer to her. And whether she'll deny it or not, Craig leans in a little closer to him too.

"We have all the time in the world." he finishes. He presses his lips to hers, soft and gentle. She closes her eyes as he presses another kiss to her cheek and her forehead.

"You're a loser, Mccormick." she states as his hand reaches up to play with the end of her braid, dipping in between the scunchie holding it together pulling it off. He runs his hands through the braid, untangling it.

"Yeah, but you love me." he responds. He presses a kiss to her lips again, hands tangled in her hair. She doesn't deny it or accept it. Just stays silent and let's him kiss her.


End file.
